


Sense and Sensibility and Aliens

by BravestPotato



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravestPotato/pseuds/BravestPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-retcon meteor shenanigans<br/>this is just rosemary fluff but hopefully it will be very LONG rosemary fluff<br/>this also happens to be my first anything on here or anywhere so uh<br/>forgive a lack of understanding of tags or chapter length ty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense and Sensibility and Aliens

In all my years of journal keeping, extensive as they might be, I believe there is one topic I have thus far utterly failed to mention; romance. You're welcome. This has changed, or rather, will change shortly. For this I must apologize; it had been my intention from the start to avoid the topic like the plague, for, long-winded as my entries normally are, they would not have appeared to benefit from yet more tedious soliloquizing about still others involved in my life. This was, at least, my conscious reason for it. I must reconsider now my motives at the time. When I began this journal (not this journal, of course, but its nigh-ancient, long-replaced predecessor,) I did not have any romantic inclinations towards, well, anyone. My contact with the outside world was limited, living where I was (Expansions upon this being located in volumes 2.1-2.3) and none of the friends I made behind a keyboard were of a type I could be attracted to. The only outside influences I had towards affection were John's accusations of mine towards David (Possible projection of his own emotions, underdeveloped as they may be (Appendices A.1, C.3, X.1) onto others?), and that hardly served to place romance as an idea in a positive light.  
It changed, as I suppose everything did, upon entering the medium. But not because of any actions of denizen, sprite, or game construct. No badge appeared to inform me that I was now capable of desire in that manner, nor did I find it whilst peeling the game apart from any seam I could imagine. Well, not directly. But the medium did inspire between my co-players and I more interactions between those players who apparently created our incarnation of the universe, and who call themselves the trolls (Musings on the name “troll” have already taken up more than enough of my time and blank paper; thus, I will spare you them here.) And though many appeared unintelligent, uninteresting, or downright hostile (Volumes 5.1-5.2), a few appeared worthy of future contact. And before these almost nonsensical delays and sidetracks escalate any further into a mess of foreshadowing and secret keeping from someone who may just be myself, embarrassed years later upon finding these journals and hopefully finding some proper use for them, say, propping up a table missing one or two or all of its legs, or providing heat in a fireplace the likes of which are normally found in the decrepit manors that people like myself invariably seem to make residences out of in popular literature, yes. It is to one of these trolls that I now refer. I find myself curiously the outsider to these emotions; though I feel them, I also feel like I am spectating them and someone else's reactions than I am experiencing them in the traditionally light-headed way. I have experienced, for example, a distinct lack of swooning or fainting, which I have always held to be exaggerations (2.4) and which I now believe I can confirm as such.  
They are, however, present, and I find this other group's space player to be more and more intoxicating, regardless of however much I might attempt to view them from the aforementioned distance.

Dear Diary  
Do You Suppose It Is Time I Gave You A Name For I Have Been Referring To You As Simply Diary For As Long As I Have Been Keeping You And While Roses Instructions On Writing You Or Anyone Like You Have Not Mentioned Naming As Any Of The Steps Involved In Your Upkeep I Must Confess To Finding Diary To Be Most Impersonal  
Perhaps Your Name Shall Be Dairy  
It Is Most Unfortunate No One Else Shall Be Allowed To Read You But I Suppose Grinning To Myself In Slight Shame Shall Have To Be Sufficient  
I Really Am Funny And It Is Also A Shame That I Rarely Am Allowed To Express Myself As Such Busy As I Am With The Upkeep Of Multiple Friends Who Have Proved To Be More Distressing To Work With Than The Murder Clown Himself Ugh  
Would You Be So Kind As To Let Me Change The Subject  
You Would Oh Thank You That Is Most Magnanimous Of You  
Let Me Think Just A Moment  
Oh Yes About The Rose Human Who Was Mentioned Earlier In A Very Discreet And Unassuming Way That In No Way Is Suspect To Extra Attention Or Thought  
That Sentence Was Suspect Though  
Anyway About Her  
Upon Initially Talking To The Rose Human I Found Her Most Intriguing As I Have Not Met Anyone With Her Particular Method Of Speaking Or Diction Or Well Almost Anything About Her  
And Even Speaking To Her With Far Greater Frequency I Still Find Her Fascinating As She Is A Person Whose Depths I Can Hardly Illuminate Even With Literally Glowing Vestiges Though I Am Fairly Certain They Have Helped Literally As Well In That We Have Spent Several Sessions Discussing My New Found Glowing Abilities Or Even Reading Together And Though She Does Not Say It I Am Fairly Certain She Uses Me As A Source Of Light For This And I Find Myself Torn Between Sardonically Hurt At Being Used In Such A Manner And Quiet Appreciation Of The Fact That She Goes Out Of Her Way To Spend Time With Me In This Way  
Since Embarking On Our Journey However Long Ago At This Point I Have Found No Greater Pleasure Than In Conversing With Her And Spending Time Increasingly Alone With Her  
Please Excuse Me Mr Or Ms Or Mrs Or Mx Or Any Other Honorific You Would Use To Describe Yourself Beyond Diary But We Are Basically Strangers And I Do Not Believe Conversation On This Topic Is Quite Appropriate For Those As Unintimate As Us  
So I Will Bid You A Fond Farewell For The Moment  
May We Meet Again  
Kanaya Maryam

 

I have been reluctant to write further within this book, for fear of sounding repetitive, and I know we all fear a recurrence of the “On the Modern Vampire and Popular Culture in General” saga of a few years back. But I have been able to think of little else then the exact same person (Is person a correct term in this situation? Are trolls people? More to follow, possible next entry. Stay tuned; I know you're dying to read this in the lavish detail only I can supply.) about whom the last entry was written.  
My feelings at the moment are less hesitant theorems as in the last chapter, however, and more doubts and counter arguments. Perhaps my feelings for them are more platonic in nature than I can accurately define at the moment? It has not been in my nature to make “close” friends (Refer, again, to 2.1-2.4) so it is quite true that the relationship I have developed with her has become something I am not familiar with entirely.  
Oh, did I say her?  
It certainly is written there in lovely lavender ink. (Note to self: find synonym for “ink” that starts with the letter L. Alliteration is key, even in prose.) I suppose that is some information I am willing to dispense with. It is probably obvious given my previous musings on sexuality and romantic orientation that, when not attempting to investigate every corner of their meaning in popular culture and to what meaning they should probably be clarified, I am not exactly creating a portrait of someone easily described as “straight.” And though I am not entirely certain that human standards of gender apply to trolls in any meaningful fashion, they certainly seem to have some distinction, and I suppose for sake of not having to invent an entirely new way to reference troll gender (possible future volumes, if necessary, can be expected), I will refer to “her” as her.  
I must apologize. I have been soliloquizing most selfishly on topics that hardly even concern the interesting topic at hand. Back to “Her,” or “Back To Her,” to reference her peculiar typing mannerisms and speech.  
Her name is Kanaya Maryam, and she has rapidly become to most important person in my life. I am blessed quite frequently with the opportunity to talk and interact with her. And I believe she is at least somewhat interested in continuing these interactions.  
And honestly, while I would almost like to believe I am merely misinterpreting perfectly platonic emotions (There it is again, Lalonde. Complete the alliteration with the noun next time. You can do this.) I find that this is quite.  
Well, to use that word again, intoxicating.  
I believe I shall have to figure out a way to court her.

\-- tentacleTherapist  [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix  [GA] \-- 

TT: Dearest, most darling Kanaya.  
GA: Rose  
TT: Quite a brief address, to be sure.  
TT: Kanaya, I must admit I am almost insulted that you do not echo my sentiments. You know, it is custom on earth to address someone in the manner in which they address you, or, at least, put in a comparable amount of effort. I'm hurt, Kanaya. Wounded, even.  
GA: How Exactly Do You Know That It Did Not Require Consummate Effort To Address You In Such A Manner  
GA: Could It Possibly Be That I Have Put Behind That Message Such Meaning That Not Only Compares To Your Salutations But Surpasses It  
GA: Could It Be I Who Is Hurt Nay Wounded By Your Careless Words  
GA: Or Are You Too Busy With Your Shallow Woe To Think About Me For Just A Second  
GA: Just One Second  
GA: Great You've Made Karkat Cry  
TT: Truly the greatest tragedy in this entire situation, by far.  
TT: Alright. Not only do I rescind my previous statement of hurt, but I offer an apology. I was truly the proverbial fool.  
GA: Karkat Is Not Actually Here By The Way  
GA: He Is Attempting To Alchemize An Old Film From Alternia  
GA: I Told Him It Was Foolish And Also That The Movie He Was Attempting To Recreate Was Objectively Terrible  
GA: The Way He Ran Out The Door Shouting And I Do Believe I am Transcribing Correctly  
GA: “YOU'RE NOT MY REAL MOM”  
GA: Was Almost Touching  
GA: So I Am Guaranteed A Temporary Reprieve From His Tirades Heartwarming Though They May Be  
GA: I Was Wondering If You Would Like To Look Over This Text I Have Discovered Within One Of These Many Rooms  
TT: Interesting. Is this text relating to the game? Ancient knowledge? Forbidden wisdom? Is there magic? You know how much I love magic.  
GA: Not Quite  
GA: It Is Called Dracula  
GA: And Seems Quite Uninteresting  
GA: But It Contains Some Folklore Regarding Human Rainbow Drinkers  
GA: Which I Must Admit Seems Like A Very Incorrect Way To Refer To Those Humans Said To Drink Others' Blood  
GA: As Human Hemoglobin Can Hardly Be Said To Be A Rainbow In Nature  
GA: I Must Decide That As Rainbow Drinkers Humans Are Decidedly Fairly Shitty  
GA: But That As Dark Red Color Drinkers They Seem To Surpass Us Trolls By Miles Unless We Choose Explicitly To Focus On Certain Members Of Our Society  
TT: How exactly did you come across such a novel? I suppose that it was rather famous on Earth, though more for the concept than the actual plot, but.  
TT: It doesn't seem like typical “ectobiology meteor” fare.  
TT: Perhaps left by some renegade agent who wanted nothing more than to read mediocre supernatural fiction written by a civilization created by those created by the lab?  
TT: It seems an interesting way to spend one's time. Perhaps we should indeed emulate them.  
GA: Dave Made It And Then Rapped About It  
GA: I Think He Left It For Me To Find On Purpose  
TT: The mystery is solved in a way that is entirely not disappointing.  
TT: I'll be there shortly.  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] \-- 

Dear Diary  
I Have Spent Yet More Time With Rose  
And Seeing As This Is Our Second Recent Conversation Together Oh Journal I Suppose I Am Quite Willing To Divulge The Following Information  
My Feelings Towards Her have Become Redder In Nature Than I Initially Expected And I Find Myself Both Happy That They Developed At A Relatively Serendipitous Moment And Worried That They Might Interfere With My Relationship At Present With Her  
No Plan Accounted For This Outcome  
The Plans Are Useless  
All Of Them  
I Suppose I Must Try To Either Get Over This Now Or Find Out Exactly What Her Opinions Of An Interspecies Romance And Of Myself Are  
She Really Is Superlatively Interesting To Talk To As Proved Today When She Went On A Lengthy And Seemingly Useless Rant Against Puppetry That I Only Realized Later Was Composed Of Words In Entirely Alphabetical Order By First Letter  
I Believe I Can Transcribe Some Of It Here  
“Although aforementioned automata are apparently benign constructs, desire deficient, despising evil, even imbecilic in nature, nothing nears puppets' particularly pernicious sins”  
After This Point I Admit To Being Slightly Distracted By Her Appearance  
At The Time I Was Wondering Why She Was Making Such A Smirk While Talking About The Immorality Of Puppets  
Which Hopefully Is A Valid Excuse For The Actual Reason For My Observation Which Is  
She Really Is Quite Attractive For Someone Whose Skin Has Color Besides Grey And Whose Head Lacks Horns And Though Her Clothes Are Decided Gaudy In Appearance I Suppose It Is Something To Get Used To  
Though I May Attempt To Help Her If She Desires My Services In These Matters  
She Is Pretty  
That's All There Really Is To Say On The Matter  
Reading Back Over This I Believe I Have Two Choices To Either Burn This Diary As A Whole And Forget This Ever Existed And Renounce My Feelings For Rose  
Or To Attempt To Court Her Somehow  
I Wonder If Humans Like Flowers  
That Would Certainly Fit Her I Must Admit In The Way That Is Ironic That Rose Espouses Rather Than Her Brother  
Her Brother  
Is A Possible Source Of Inspiration  
No Time For Polite Valedictions Mx. Diary But I Must Be Off

 

heyy listen up kids bc mr. striders about to drop some serious shit here  
no really im serious as a heart attack whose kid wants to play catch and this heart attacks like no fuck off son ive got work to do dont you have some cans of aerosol to abuse  
alright alright that was an okay metaphor i think i can work with that one another time  
get ready for a series motherfuckers  
lets see whats on the list for today oh look its time for ironic personal revelations and discussions  
why am i even clarifying that theyre ironic i know they are and no one else is listening  
shit we got started early here  
maybe i wont go in too deep right now whats some shit that happened to me  
oh thats right karkat wanted to show me a shitty movie today with troll will smith and holy shit it was  
a tour de force in the same way a colonoscopy is a tour de force  
in that it toured  
and dear lord was it forceful  
talked to kanaya for the first time in like a month though that was cool i guess i mean its not like we have all that much in common other than the raddest sense of style possible  
asked me about rose and that was the least surprising thing thats ever happened on this entire trip  
anyway i think dear old rose might just have yet another way to make karkats head explode this time vis a vis interspecies makeouts  
ok that thought might make my head explode let me go ask karkat to make a support group  
dstri out

**Author's Note:**

> more tags and other things to be added as they come up bc i have noooooo idea what i'm doing next


End file.
